Switching Love?
by Kelly Luka
Summary: OC Kira and OC Takashi both are going to Japan for the student exchange program. Two classmates who dislike each other. What happens when they transfer into Seiyo Academy? And what will happen when Takashi falls for Rima and Kira falls for Nagihiko? Will they realize their mistake before going back to their own countries? K - T
1. Chapter 1

****_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic on fanfiction! It will be a little fluffy/fluffy. Rimahiko, OC x Rima, OC x Nagihiko OC x OC_

**_There will be 2 OC's in this story! Please visit my profile page to see a description/picture._**

_I hope you like it! I'll try to update ASAP~ Please Read and Review and give suggestions! I don't mind critism. Oh and I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the rights!_

_Thanks! Kelly~_

* * *

**Kira POV**

_*flashback*_  
"Okay class, listen up. Today I received a letter and it's time for the international exchange students and all that." I suddenly got excited, I exchanged an excited look with my best friend Mai. "The 2 countries optional will be to France and surprisingly...uh Japan. I'll explain the details later, if you are interested please raise your hand." explained Ms. Karole as she handed out big packages. I raised my hand sharply. Japan, here I come!  
"Okay the trip to France is 2 weeks long and the trip to Japan is 4 week or 1 month. They will take place in 2 weeks so make sure to bring the packages home and ask your parents about it." declared Ms Karoles.  
*BRING BRING*  
"Have a good lunch class." stated the teacher as she grabbed her lunch and left the room quickly.  
I ran to my best friend's desk.  
"Mai! Can you believe one of the options is to go to Japan?" I exclaimed quietly.  
"Yeah I know! I wish I could go so bad!" she replied excitedly.  
"I think I might go! I wish you could too." I replied softly.  
"It's okay! If you can go, then go do it! Just send me pics and a souvenir!" answered Mai smiling.  
I looked at the form. $1000.00 for two weeks to France and $1900.00 for four weeks in Japan. All expenses paid.  
Later tonight, I showed my finally agreed after a lot of convincing. They also bought me a smartphone with a plan to call them with. We even got one for Japan so it would work there too.  
_*flashback*_

"Kira! Are you ready? You'll be leaving on Sunday." asked Mai just as the bell for school to end rang.  
"I guess. I still have a few things to pack. I'm really excited but I'll also miss everybody a lot!" I replied.  
"Aww, I'll miss you too. Oh! Did you ask Ms Karole who you were going with?" asked Mai suddenly.  
"Oh shoot! I forgot! Let's see if she's still here" I answered scrambling all my homework for the next month into my bag. Mai and I rushed out the class but Ms Karole was already leaving in her Jeep.  
"Oh well I'll find out soon enough." I replied slightly out of breathe.  
"I think it's a guy. Good luck! You'll be sitting next to him on the plane." declared Mai.  
"Oh great, thanks." I replied quietly, wondering who it could be.  
"I'm going home to pack now! I'll call you Sunday!" I exclaimed while giving Mai a hug.  
I walked home quickly and ran upstairs. My suitcase was empty. So much for packing. It was a rectangular blue suitcase with a shiny back. I first stuffed my black laptop. Then I threw in a bath towel, 12 sets of clothes and underwear, 1 swimsuit just in case, my toothbrush and toothpaste, my favourite mug, camera, all my chargers, my flashlight, a few extra sweaters, hair accessories, 3 pairs of shoes, a few journals, pencil case, a few books, my headphones, and I also threw a few other snacks and stuff I probably didn't need. My suitcase was stuffed full by the time I was done. I was also bringing my cell phone and my iPod but I was going to keep those in my pocket. I forgot to mention that my parents were kind enough to give me spending money, some extra for emergencies and a few phone numbers just in case. Lucky for me, the money was already in Japanese yen, at least most of it was. I flopped on my bed. I would be learning Japanese in the classes. That would be hard considering the only Japanese I knew was from anime.

**In Rima's POV**

_"Hello my name is Takashi Himura, nice to meet you." greets a tall boy with dark hair and medium skin. He was actually not too bad looking._  
_"Hello, my name is Kira Maki, nice to meet you too." bowed a girl slightly shorter with sleek and straight black hair. She looked Asian, maybe Chinese. She was pretty, maybe as pretty as Amu._  
_"Ah thank you Himura and Maki-san. Please be seated in the two seats behind Mashiro and Fujisaki-san." replied Sensei. _  
_"Mashiro and Fujisaki-san, please give a small wave." added Sensei. The two students walked down the pathway and gave Nagihiko and I a small smile. And then they..._ I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up to see myself still in pajamas. So it was just a dream? A realistic sounding one to me. I grabbed my clothes and got ready for school, trying to get the odd dream out of my head.

**Kira POV**

It was Sunday morning. I was going to the airport with my mom to hop on the plane. We were meeting the other person coming and a guide there who knew how to speak English and Japanese. I made sure to get all my belongings ready as we headed for the 2 hour car trip to the airport. I texted Mai using my new phone in the car.

_Me: Hey Mai_  
_Mai: It's 7 in the morning, geez._  
_Me: I know, I'm driving to the airport now._  
_Mai: Oh have fun, make sure to call and text me everyday. =)_  
_Me: Yup I will. K talk 2 you later_  
_Mai: Baii_

We ended the conversation shortly because I was afraid Mai would fall asleep. I plugged in my iPod with my favourite pair of blue headphones and I turned on my playlist. I got comfy as my eyelids started drooping. And then I fell asleep. I woke up to the shaking. My mom was shaking me gently to wake up.  
"Oh we're here?" I asked quietly.  
"Yup. Now let's go meet the guide." replied my mom as she pulled my stuffed suitcase out of the trunk. I climbed out of the car, grabbing my dark blue purple coat with me. I grabbed my suitcase and followed my mom into the spacious and vast airport. It was busy and crowded with way too many people. My mom brought me to a man, about the age of 30. He was tall, around 6'9". He had a folder of papers and his own little suitcase.  
"Hello! You must be Kira!" greeted the guide.  
"Yes! Nice to meet you." I replied shyly.  
"Well you can call me Mike." he smiled.  
"Okay Mike." I answered.  
"Okay I'll be leaving now Kira, remember to call me!" declared my mom before giving me a big hug. I hugged her back and replied "Okay I will, bye!" She left quickly after as I stood there pretty much silently with Miki. Then a guy with a scarf on came over. He had a hood on so I couldn't really see him.  
"Ah you must be Takashi. Welcome!" exclaimed the guide suddenly.  
Takashi? I turned around, hoping it wasn't the Takashi I knew.  
"Hey Kira." he greeted. Well, my luck. It was my enemy (even though he doesn't know it), Takashi Himura. He was nice sometimes but he was always full of himself. He was nice to me though, even if I detested him. He would be mean to other classmates too, which drove me up a wall. Out of all the classmates, it had to be him.  
"Takashi? You're coming?" I asked him just to be sure after he was done talking to Mike.  
"Yeah. We'll be partners." he replied. I sighed. How bad could it be? I guess I didn't remember anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

****_Hi again! Sorry for the super late update! So busy lately! Next chapter will be up soon! And longer!_

_Please read and review/tell me what you think so far!_

_I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the rights. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rima POV**

I was walking home with Amu as usual. She was complaining about how much Ikuto was a pervert.

"And then he just jumps down from the tree above and hugs me." Amu continued.

"Mmhmm." I replied, not paying attention to her meaningless rant. She should just accept the fact that she likes him already.

"Rima? You there?" questioned Amu.

"Yeah. Let's go to the ice cream shop there." I answered, suddenly craving ice cream.

"Okay." replied Amu while running to the shop. We entered the small old-fashion ice-cream shop.

"Hello, what would you like?" asked the tall employer behind the counter.

"Strawberry for me and Caramel for her. Two scoops." ordered Amu. I smiled, Amu knew exactly what I liked.

"Okay, coming right up." declared the employee calculating the bill.

"Amu gave him the money, while giving me a wink.

"It's on me today." she stated. We grabbed the two cones and found a seat near the windows. Right when we got to sit down Nagihiko spotted us.

"Amu-chan? Rima-chan?" he asked as we turned our heads around to see the purple headed cross dresser.

"Oh hey Nagihiko!" exclaimed Amu happily.

"Amu, isn't the ice cream good?" I asked while turning my head and ignoring the purple headed guy. Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Hello Rima. I'm here alone, would you two like join me?" offered Nagihiko.

"Sure Nagi. Right Rima?" answered Amu calmly.

"No! Not with him!" I exclaimed as I felt a dark aura surround me. Amu sighed and dragged me to the seats across Nagi's table. Oh joy.

**Kira POV**

We checked out at the airport pretty quickly. There were many people going to Japan at the time too, most were for business trips. Soon enough we were climbing onto the plane. We climbed onto the Delta plane into the economy section where many empty seats await us.

"Okay who wants the window?" asked Mike loudly.

"You want it Kira?" questioned Takashi.

"Sure, it doesn't matter." I replied as I grabbed my passenger bag and climbed in. Takashi got the middle seat while Mike got the aisle one. It was a bit stuffy but it was better than a bus or a train. The first thing I did was grab my phone and take pictures before the flight attendant made everyone turn off their phones. Takashi took out a soccer magazine and started flipping through it. He sat silently as I glanced at him for a few seconds. He seemed much more calm than usual. He was usually taking with his 2 best friends about weird playboy like topics. It was just annoying. Right when I started to think about Japan, the speaker system signal turned on.

"Welcome to Delta Airlines. Thanks for boarding with us. The flight will begin soon so please turn off any cellular phones and secure your seat belts. There is an information booklet behind eat seat so please look through it for emergency exits and more information. Thank you again, I hope you enjoy the flight." announced the female flight attendant over the speaker system. I turned off my phone and buckled up my seat belt. Mike came back to sit with us and he did the ame. He urged Takashi and I to read the information booklet. I picked the package up and after flipping through a bit, I fell asleep.

"Kira? Kira! You there?" a voice asked quietly. I woke up from the voice to see Takashi's brown eyes staring at me. Startled I yelped softly.

"Sorry to wake you, but the snack cart is here." declared Takashi with a smile. I looked to the left and I saw a flight attendant with a cart full of water, tea, juice, snacks and more.

"Hello, what would you like?" she asked with a smile.

"Orange juice please." I answered politely as she filled up a small plastic cup with orange juice. I also received a small package of pretzels and a packaged oatmeal cookie. I was starving. I thanked her as I started munching on the pretzels.

"Kira, wanna play this game with me?" asked Takashi smugly. I turned to the screen on the chair in front of him. It was like one of those Mario and Luigi partner games, but it wasn't a Wii console.

"Um sure." I replied fascinated by it. I forgot to tell him I was terrible at games, most of the time.

"Let's start then." he answered as he chose the level and characters. It was a field full of monsters and you had to guard the key to the next level from them. We played a bit and I wasn't much of use.

"Okay just let me battle the main ones. You battle the ones that get close on the sides." he ordered bossily. How obnoxious of him. I didn't care, I wasn't interested in the game much anyways.

"Yes! We won! I was good wasn't I?" he asked me in triumph.

"Huh? Yeah sure. I'm taking a nap, see you later." I answered, yawning, even though I already took a nap an hour ago. Airplanes make you sleepy, I thought. Soon enough, it was dreamland all over again.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter. And the delayed update!**

Thanks for reading! 

**~Kelly**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! I tried writing a lot but I've been busy...sadly._

_I know I promised a longer chapter...so here it is. I know it's not a lot longer, sorry. _

_I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the rights...etc_

_Thanks for reading! _

_**Oh side note**__: Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima are in 8th grade (I'm using American/Canadian grades)- 13 years old. Kukai is 14 (first year of high school). Yaya is 11- almost 12 (7th grade) Utau is 16 (2nd year of high school), Ikuto is 19 (last year of high school- I know he's a year older but let's say he failed a year or something)_

* * *

Chapter 3

**Rima POV**

Nagihiko was sitting at a small square table with two chairs on one side and one chair on the other side. Amu plopped down on the single chair across from Nagihiko while she motioned me to sit.

"Amu! I want to sit there!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Rima, I got here first, just sit next to Nagi." she replied. I stood there waiting for her to finally get up. She wouldn't budge. Nagihiko sweatdropped. Amu would usually exchange seats with me but oddly, today she wouldn't.

"Oh for heaven's sake just sit already!" exclaimed Amu while pushing me right next to Nagihiko. I let a out a small squeal as I lightly collided with Nagihiko. I felt my face warm up a bit as I straightened myself up.

"There. Problem solved." Amu declared with a smile.

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" questioned an amused Nagihiko. I gave him a glare and ignored his question while I scooted my chair further away from him. Nagihiko just sighed and took a bit out of his blueberry sundae, smiling at Amu. All the charas were under the table talking while Rhythm flirted with the girls. I heard KusuKusu laughing at Rhythm's jokes, which were utterly terrible, an offence to comedy. I almost went down there to chara change, but stopped myself, not wanting people to think I was some freak.

"So Nagi, how is Nadeshiko doing? When will she come back?" asked Amu excitedly. Nagihiko sweatdropped and laughed nervously. I smirked, Amu is so dense. I guess it still wasn't clear enough for her.

"Umm, well Nadeshiko's still studying dance in Europe. She's doing fine though." lied Nagihiko.

"Oh, well I hope she's doing well!" replied Amu.

"Aww I was hoping we could see you and her together! You look so alike!" I exclaimed sweetly, giving an innocent smile to Nagihiko.

"Heh heh...M-maybe when Nadeshiko comes back." laughed the uncomfortable purple head. We all finished our ice creams and said goodbye, well Amu said goodbye, I didn't need to.

_The next day..._

I woke up to the sound of KusuKusu giggling as she flipped through the pages of my newest gag comic.

"Teehee! That was a good one!" giggled KusuKusu.

"What time is it?" I groaned, sitting up in bed.

"Oh morning Rima! It's Saturday so you can sleep in." replied KusuKusu, not budging from her spot.

"Hmm, thanks." as I flopped back into bed. Right when I was about to fall back asleep, I heard the text ringtone.

"Ugh, KusuKusu can you bring me my phone?" I asked.

"Teehee! Wait! I'm almost done the best part!" she replied.

"Where's a servant when you need them?" I grumbled. I got out of my bed and walked to my desk where my pink/purple phones lies. I checked the text messages. 3 new texts from Utau. It said:

**Utau:** _morning Rima_

_ so today I don't have work so I'm inviting the guardians to my new beach house for today and tomorrow_

_ Ikuto and I are driving so meet us at the royal garden place at 11- don't be late_

I glanced at the time on my phone. 10:30AM.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed while rushing to the washroom. Utau invited us to her new beach houses or mansions quite often. Now that we've all become friends, we would be invited at least once a month to different places.

"What's wrong Rima?" asked KusuKusu, finally floating up from the gag comic.

"Utau. Beach house. Thirty minutes." I said while brushing my teeth.

"Oh yay! I'll get your swimsuit Rima." KusuKusu declared happily. I spit in the sink.

"It's May...Isn't a little early for swimsuits?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'll bring it anyways!" replied KusuKusu as she stuffed my one-piece purple swimsuit into my travel backpack. I took a comb and tried to run through my hair. It stayed as a mess as usual.

"15 more minutes!" exclaimed KusuKusu. I put on a pair of purple knee-length tights, a light blue dress, sandals, and my sunglasses. I shoved some money, sunscreen, extra clothes, a towel, flip-flops, a few gag comics, my keys, a lip balm and a bottle of water into my backpack.

"KusuKusu, let's go!" I exclaimed, putting a straw hat on. I ran downstairs with KusuKusu following me slowly, fixing her hat. I wrote a quick note to my parents who were at work, telling them I'd be at Utau's house. They wouldn't care since they know Utau has a ton of bodyguards, even if they probably won't be at the beach house with us. I locked the door and jogged slowly to the Royal Garden. I arrived panting at the door.

"There you are Rima, we've been waiting." scolded Utau. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder top and white shorts.

"Sorry, not my fault it was last-minute." I replied.

"Whatever chibi. Let's go." responded Utau.

"Oh Kiddy King said he couldn't come because he's at his uncles'." declared Ikuto appearing next to Amu.

"Uh huh. Okay so since I don't want stupid bodyguards stalking us, Ikuto and I will drive. We have 2 vans so we separated everyone into two groups." explained Utau while pulling out a list.

"Anyways, it'll take around 3 hours to get there so have fun with whoever you're stuck with. With Ikuto it'll be Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko. And with me it'll be Kukai and Yaya." declared Utau.

"Yay! Yaya's with Utau-chi!" screamed Yaya excitedly. She has way too much energy, I thought.

"Come on Rima, we're off to Ikuto's van with Nagi." said Amu happily.

"Wait what? THE PURPLE HEAD IS COMING?" I exclaimed.

"Uh duh, he's a guardian too you know. And he's in Ikuto's 'group' with us." replied Amu calmly. I was about to glare at Nagihiko when I decided to act innocent with Amu.

"Amu-chan! Wanna sit next to me in the van?" I asked in a cute voice while clinging on to Amu's arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nagihiko sweatdrop. I turned around quickly and stuck my tongue out. Success.

"S-sure Rima!" Amu replied. I dragged her into Ikuto's car quickly, leaving the cross dresser behind.

"Okay let's go!" cried Utau as she started the engine of her van and drove off.

"Hey Amu, chibi and Nagihiko. Get on." greeted Ikuto. Today instead of his usual black outfit, he had a dark blue sports jacket and white shorts. We all climbed into his van. Amu and I sat in the middle row while Nagihiko sat in the front with Ikuto.

"Amu, wanna come sit on my lap?" asked Ikuto slyly, with a smirk on his face. Amu's face turned red as she stuttered

"N-no, w-why would I do that?"

"Fine, your loss." he replied smiling. Ikuto started driving down the road, catching up to Utau. Nagihiko fell asleep and Amu pulled out her mp3 player. The charas were pretty quiet today, I noticed, until I saw Yoru munching on catnip. Never mind, they're back to normal. I turned around and saw KusuKusu, Rhythm and Amu's guardians were in the back talking and playing around quietly with the mini deck of cards Amu made. I took out a few of my gag comics and started reading. This is going to be a long ride, I thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know how it is~!

=) Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Hi!** I am_ so so sorry_ I haven't updated in **_FOREVERRRRRRR._**

I've been way too busy...and I've recently started watching Fairy Tail so...yeah I'm a little addicted now. I still love Shugo Chara though.

I** WILL** write a super long chapter and post it **ASAP** since badminton season is done and night math is too. Thanks~!

I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I looked out the window, then to Takashi who was sleeping peacefully next to Mike. We were halfway there to Japan. I wondered how it would be like there. I looked at Takashi again, remembering how much I detested him. He was such a jerk to lots of people but he was still popular. The worse thing is, he was always so subtle about it.

_*flashback*_

It was our physical education class. We were playing a volleyball game. I stood next to Takashi in the back of the gym.

"Kira, you get the balls on that side, don't touch the ball on my side." he said smugly. I sighed, whatever, I don't want to get in a fight.

It was lunch break. I brought a little bag full of chocolate for one of my other best friends. While she was eating it, Takashi said

"You know that chocolate can give you a heart attack? I guess some parents don't care."

_*flashback*_

I sighed. I looked back at him and he was awake. I blushed and turned my head around quickly. Wait, blush? I never blush.

"Did you need something?" he asked

"U-um no, sorry." I replied. I felt my cheeks heating up as I slapped myself. What was I thinking?

"Hey have you watched Fairy Tail? I mean I know you and Mai are anime nerds." Takashi asked with a smirk.

"Ummm no..." I answered shyly. I wish I could tell me to just piss off, but I couldn't.

"Well you should, It's good." he answered, scoffing.

"Um okay." I replied nervously. I sighed, turning to the window. 10 hours left.

**Takashi POV**

I looked to the side. Kira was reading a book. Her dark hair swept to one side as her eyes scanned each page in seconds. She was a shy type of person. Someone worth making fun of, but she had enough respect from everyone to make the jokes not happen. Something Kira didn't know was that I was close friends with her best friend, May. I grabbed a celebrity magazine and started flipping through. There were pictures of many celebrities in swimsuits and dresses. I smiled as I looked at each one, judging their looks and body, something I did with my other friends back home. I grabbed my laptop out and I started playing a few anime videos that I downloaded a few months ago. I sighed. Kira glanced over and turned around right away. Maybe she's scared of me. I decided to start a conversation with Mike.

"Hey Mike, where did you learn Japanese?" I asked.

"Hm? Ah. My grandparents taught me." he replied, smiling.

"Really? Wow, can you tell me about Japan and the school systems?" I replied, fascinated.

"Okay so at the school you will be attending is different, so I'll explain it first. Seiyo Academy has 3 sections. The elementary/primary sections, which is for grades 1-5, the middle school section, which is the building next to the elementary one, which is for grades 6-8, and lastly the high school division, which is down the street, for grades 9-12. There is also Seiyo U, which is the university but it's a bit different and it's a few blocks away. Anyways, the first bell rings at 7:05. The final bell rings at 7:10. You should try to be on time. School ends at 3 p.m. But clubs and practices end from 4-5pm That's some basics of it." explained Mike happily.

"Er...wow thanks for the information." I replied. I looked to the side where Kira sat. She was listening attentively until I turned around. I smirked, thinking she was eavesdropping.

"Kira, the first bell rings at 7:10 in the morning." I declared, after seeing Mike leave his seat. She turned around and blinked twice.

"Um...okay." she replied. I smirked. She probably wouldn't find out until later, or until she's late. I saw her frown slightly, then turn back to the window, where the sky was a solid dark blue. I turned up my laptop again, logging onto Facebook. I looked in the friend request section. 14 new requests. I smirked. I added them all to see my friends rising to 340. Not bad. I chatted with a few friends before I got tired of staying awake. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted into the world of dreams.

_"T-Takashi? Did you need to tell me something?" asked Kira shyly. I stepped closer, looking at her in the eyes as she twirled her pretty dark hair around her finger._

_"Uh yeah. I know this might sound weird...but I...uhhh like your shoes." I replied, randomly complementing her. She looked at me with a confused face then looked me in the eyes._

_"Um thanks...Is that it?" she answered slowly._

_"Ah...no. Actually...Urgh...ummm." I murmured quietly while I felt my cheeks heating up. My palms were sweaty as I placed them in my jean pockets._

_"Is everything okay?" Kira asked worriedly. I sighed. I had to do it sooner or later._

_"Yes...so...IthinkImightlikeyousopleasegooutwithme *(see below the author's comments)." I blurted at the speed of light. I felt my heart beating and my head pounding. I looked down as I waited for an answer._

_"I ummmm...I..._

I woke up startled. I looked around me but I was just in a plane. With Kira and Mike beside me. I looked to my right, where Kira was sitting. She was soundly asleep, iPod in hand. I stared at her for a while before shaking my head. What kind of dream was that? I didn't like Kira at all. I mean, she isn't even hot, and she doesn't even have a hot body. I sighed. Maybe the airplane is making me sick. I like girls with a personality. Especially stubborn ones. Kira and Mike both woke up just in time for dinner. There was a choice of chicken salad and bread and fruits with 2 cookies or spaghetti pasta with bread, mini salad and brownies. I took the spaghetti while Mike and Kira chose the chicken salad. I ate up my meal quickly. I was going to have to work out when I to Japan. Girls do like guys who have a six-pack right? I thought of the dumbbells I packed to work out. I wouldn't be surprised if my luggage weight was over the limit. After thinking about pretty much everything for 10 minutes, I pulled out the Fairy Tail manga and started reading.

* * *

_*=I think I might like you so please go out with me_

**Anyways...sorry this chapter was a filler... mostly. And the next one will be more about Rima's day and Kira's point of view.  
Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and give ideas! Thank you all ^^**

**~Kelly**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again! I know, I said super long chapter...Well this is one is only longer by around 1/3 but...I updated in 1 day!_

_Hopefully that makes up for it. I'm writing the next one right after I take a shower so expect another chapter soon!_

_Thank you for reviewing! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the rights/characters._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Rima POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight. I fell asleep during the ride to Utau's beach house. We were almost there, according to Ikuto's gigantic GPS. I looked to my right where Amu was writing in what seemed like a diary. I smirked slightly and leaned over slyly to get a peek of what she was writing. She was my best friend, after all.

The journal said:

_ Dear Diary,_

_Today we're going to Utau's beach house. Ikuto-_

"Rima-chan! Look at this card tower we built!" cried KusuKusu. I leaned back to my side quickly. Terrible timing KusuKusu.

"Look's good." I replied nicely. By the time I had finished talking, Amu put her journal or diary away. I sighed. I was so close too. Oh well, at least I know it said "Ikuto" somewhere. Smirking I took out my sunglasses. We arrived at the beach house. Nagihiko yawned as he stretched his arms upwards.

"Okay, out of the van." announced Ikuto, while stretching his arms himself. We all climbed out of the van to see Utau, Kukai and Yaya waiting on the sand. I looked behind them to see a medium-sized house. It was a beautiful light purple mini mansion look-alike. It was right next to the beach. Utau bought it on private property, so a part of the beach was just for Utau. Of course, after the fencing, it was public. Her beach house was bought next to the "Spring Beach", an enormous, public beach. Lucky for us, we have a section where we get to swim privately in the waters.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Amu when she saw the purple beach house.

"How many of these do you own now, Utau-san?" asked Nagihiko while sweat-dropping.

"Hmm, 3. Don't worry, when we're not here, I rent them to people for cheap." replied Utau with a smile.

"Let's explore it!" cried Yaya while running up to the house. We all smiled and followed suit. Utau took her keys out and she was just about to stick them in the slot when she turned around to us.

"Okay before I unlock the house. You know the rules already. Okay so there are 4 rooms, which means you have to share. 1 person can get their own room, and I already picked, it's Nagihiko. Okay I'm opening the door now." declared Utau before twisting the key to the right. The knob turned and the door opened while everyone except for Ikuto, Kukai, Utau and I ran in.

"Kukai, wanna share?" asked Ikuto calmly.

"Sure, it doesn't matter to me." replied Kukai, grinning. I walked up stairs behind everyone else. There were 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms. One in the back and one in the front of the hall. I went into one of the rooms to see Amu sitting on the bed.

"Is Yaya sharing with you?" I questioned while looking further in the room. There were pretty blue drapes and aqua wallpaper. The 2 beds and the rug and the door were the same light blue shade of the window drapes, while the closet, the 2 bean bag chairs and the pillows were the same shade as the walls.

"Nope, she said something about Utau promising to share with her." replied Amu smiling.

"Rima! I told Amu-chan you would stay here too!" exclaimed KusuKusu while floating out with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"Good, 'cause I am." I replied, while dropping my bag on the floor. I ran up to Amu and sat on the bed.

"Rima, want to unpack later? Let's go check out the house!" exclaimed Amu, while fixing her hair.

"Okay let's go." I replied, getting up from the plush bed. The charas followed us as we went downstairs. We turned to see the kitchen. It was quite small but it had the necessary components. There was also a table for 8. To the left was the living room. There was a flat screen TV. 2 sofas, and 2 love-seats accompanied with a rectangular glass coffee table. The living room had a glass screen door that led to a deck. Amu and I opened the screen door to see a Jacuzzi, and a mini café table. As expected of Utau. There were 2 more rooms in the back of the house. Behind the living room was a mini music recording room, mostly for Utau and behind the kitchen was a medium entertainment room. There was a large sofa with a big bookshelf next to it, a small flat screen TV, with a Wii, Xbox360, movies and more. We explored every room in the house. Amu went to use the bathroom while I went to deck to look at the waves in the ocean since it connected to the outside, on ground level. While I stood up, I noticed that the deck was not only connected to the front of the house, it also continued to the side. Intrigued, I walked to the side of it to see a narrow space. It looked like one of those apartments balconies, but on ground level. It was a really short length but it led to a set of stairs. Curious, I climbed up on them to see a little hidden balcony on the roof. Well, it was hidden for me, but Utau probably knows about it. It had 2 suntanning chairs and a little side table. I smiled, it was the perfect place to read gag comics. After admiring the view for a few more minutes, I climbed down to meet Amu. I saw that she changed into ruffled black skirt and pink sports jacket. She also put a few more black "X" clips in her hair.

"Rima, Utau said it's lunch time." declared Amu while walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay thanks." I replied. I walked over to the table to see a large platter of sushi the size of the table and pop.

"While you guys were exploring, Yaya and the guys helped me with lunch." said Utau while popping a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Not bad if I say so myself." stated Utau, licking her lips. Everybody sat down happily and started eating. I grabbed a California roll with my orange chopsticks. The avocado and crab fit perfectly with the rice and the cucumber. I popped it in my mouth. It was pretty good.

"How is it Rima?" asked Utau.

"It's really good! Nice job Utau!" I replied happily.

"Oh I didn't make those. Nagihiko made them." replied Utau. I almost choked on it, purple head made it?

"Ah, okay."I murmured quietly. I glared at the sushi as I saw Nagihiko sweat-drop The lunch passed quickly as everyone finished every single piece of sushi.

**Kira POV**

"An estimated 1 hour before landing. The time is 10:30 am. We will serve breakfast shortly. Thank you for boarding with Delta Airlines." announced the speaker system. I yawned, waking up from a night's sleep. I took out my iPod and played my favourite playlist. We were almost in Japan. I was so excited. I looked to the side. Takashi was already awake, reading a book. I looked in my pocket mirror to fix my hair and to put some face cream on.

"What would you like for breakfast? We have con-gee and vegetables or an omelette and muffin?" questioned the female flight attendant with the cart. We all chose our items as we started eating them quietly. To be honest, airplane meals weren't that bad, of course real meals were better but I could live off of the airplane ones. After breakfast, I was bored to death so I pulled out my dsi. There were times where I could get obsessed with my dsi. I turned it on to play Pokemon. Every time I finish a game, I just create another file to play again. After a little while longer of playing, the broadcast system beeped twice, announcing:

"Hello, we are 10 minutes away from Tokyo, Japan. The time is 10:50 am. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off any devices. We are preparing for landing. Thank you for boarding with Delta Airlines." I smiled, we were about to step foot in Japan. I fastened my seat belt while looking out the window, smiling. I couldn't wait to see Japan for myself. I packed up my belongings, waiting for the plane to finally land.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Ideas, questions, and suggestions are appreciated! _

_~Kelly_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again! Anyways, I'm done chapter 6! Oh by the way...don't worry...Takashi and Kira will meet the character from Seiyo Academy very very soon! Most likely next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and views! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Wow, I used a lot of exclamation marks)_

_I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the rights or characters. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Amu POV**

After lunch, we went to the beach. I forgot to bring a swimsuit so Utau pulled out a portable closet and revealed around 30 pairs of swimsuits. We were the same size after all. Utau loved collecting swimsuits. She had all kinds of designs and styles. 30 pairs were just a mere fraction of them. I looked through the large section. There were bikinis, one piece, tankinis and more. Suddenly Ikuto popped up next to me.

"Amu, looking for a swimsuit?" he whispered slyly. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned away from him.

"It's n-none of your business!" I replied flustered. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eyes.

"Amu, this one would look good on you!" he declared while pulling out a small coverage, skimpy pink and white bikini. My faced blushed even harder as I grabbed it from him in embarrassment.

"N-No! Go away pervert!" I replied while sticking the bikini back into the rack. Ikuto just smirked and walked off, cat style. Finally after a few minutes, I chose a pink and black plaid tankini. I changed into it and we all gathered at Utau's beach. Utau wore a blue and purple butterfly print bikini, Rima had an orange tankini with ribbons, Yaya wore a yellow one piece with diamond cutouts, Nagihiko had white shorts, Ikuto wore navy shorts and Kukai had green and orange swim shorts. We all dived into the beach to swim. I tip toed into the water, to test the temperature when someone behind me splashed a huge amount of water at my back. It was cold too. I turned around to see Kukai and Utau laughing as I bent down and ran after them, determined to get them back.

**Kira POV**

The airplane finally landed as I saw the beautiful view of Japan. They announced that we could get off now, so I stood up to stretch. My whole body was sore from sitting in the plane for 15 hours. I smiled widely. Mike and Takashi both stood up abruptly. I grabbed my headphones and my ipod off the airplane seat and I stuffed it in my hoodie pocket. We cleaned out our area before grabbing our luggage and leaving the plane. On our way out, the flight attendants smiled and wished us a good trip. Even though I was tired, I grabbed my bright pink luggage, and my other duffel bag and rushed out of the plane after saying thank you to the flight attendants. Takashi and Mike followed suit as I looked at the lovely outside view of the airport. The airport was so spacey. Windows were plastered everywhere. We checked out then stopped by at a Japanese cafe. I was hungry, even though I ate breakfast a while ago. The menu had everything, from cold hot chocolate to bowls of ramen. I decided to have a cold hot chocolate and an order of tempura sushi. Takashi ordered a medium bowl of ramen with a glass of coke and Mike ordered soba noodles and tea. We all ate in the crowded cafe, more like restaurant before leaving to our destination-our hotel! We finished quickly, then walked around the airport. Mike said we could look around for souvenirs. I went to an anime shop with Takashi. I saw him pick up a Dragon Ball figurine. I looked to the right to see some cute stationery from Sailor Moon and a variety of games and cute items from Pokemon. In the end, I decided to buy a cute Buneary notebook, a few Pokemon pencils and pens and a new Hello Kitty case for my iPod. I came out of the store to see Takashi waiting. He held a small Dragon Ball figurine and a Fairy Tail wristband. After a bit, we went to meet up with Mike. It was a bit longer until we could get out of the airport. We did our final checkouts at the gate before heading out of the airport. I smiled, we were finally out of the airport.

"Okay, as you know I'm only your guide for certain periods of time. So I will accompany you to the hotel so we can talk about school and other important topics about Japan, okay?" explained Mike as he called a taxi to drive us to our hotel.

"Sounds good." replied Takashi, even though I knew he was curious to know more. I simply nodded before giving my thanks. We hopped into the bright yellow cab as it sped away to the hotel. We passed through the busy roads of Japan. It was only 1 o'clock but cars sped through in every direction. The buildings were all tall and close. I couldn't wait to explore Japan.

"Hey Mike? What day is it today?" I asked politely.

"Hmm, today is Sunday, May 19th. That means you have school tomorrow." he replied with a smile.

"Okay thanks." I responded happily. I couldn't wait to go to school. A few minutes later, we arrived at this beautiful big building.

"We're here!" exclaimed Mike, cheerfully. The building in front of us was a light beige, with beautiful gold trimming as decoration. Takashi quickly got onto his feet and jumped out the door while Mike paid the driver.

"Okay let's go then." declared Takashi. I smiled as we all gathered our luggage and walked into the hotel. Mike checked us in and received two entrance key cards. The key cards said 7th floor, 19th room. We walked into the elevator and pressed the 7 button. After a few minutes, we arrived on the 7th floor. We went down the hall until we saw the number 19. Mike unlocked the door with one of the cards and the door opened. We walked into the room. It looked very much like a house. When you walk in, to the right is the washroom, and on the left is a closet for coats and shoes. Further in, there is a mini kitchen with a full sized fridge in the right corner and a mini living room in the other. There were also two rooms located on the right and left side of the room. I looked around. The room was a golden colour, with white ceiling and carpeted floor.

"Okay, let's sit down so we can discuss your rooms." Mike said while leading us to the couch.

"Wow, this is cool." replied Takashi. We sat down on the couch while Mike pulled one of the two chairs from the kitchen to sit across from us.

"Anyway, you both share this 'hotel room', well just the kitchen, washroom and living room. You have your own rooms though. There are two bedrooms on each side of the walls. Do you two want to choose?" he explained.

"Okay, and it doesn't matter." I replied softly. Takashi agreed.

"Well then. Kira you can have the room to the right, and Takashi have the room to the left. During the 4 weeks you will be staying here, you will be living in this hotel, so you should get used to it. Here are the keys." continued Mike as he handed us two rectangular shaped plastic keys.

"I live a few streets away, and here is my cellphone number in case you need something or have questions. The school you will be attending in called Seiyo Middle School. It is a few blocks away from here so it will take you around 5 minutes to walk. Everything is organized already for you. don't forget, school starts tomorrow." declared Mike while handing us each a packet of papers, including our schedule, phone numbers and more information regarding Japan.

"Also, every Wednesday and Saturday, you have to go to the special SLT room at the school after school and at 12pm each week, to learn your Japanese. Okay...and food is up to you two. You can share or have different foods in the fridge. Hmm ...what else am I missing? Oh yeah! Here are two maps. The bank is close by if you need to convert money. The rest of the expenses are up to you. Oh and I will see you once a week to catch you up on a few things. I think that's all." ranted Mike while scanning his papers." Takashi and I looked at him while trying to absorb all the information he gave us.

"Another important thing. Since I will not be with you most of the time, it means that you two will be alone in this hotel. I trust you two will behave. Anyways, I know both of you might not be close friends, but you're classmates. During this trip, it is very important to stay close. I want you to go to school together and if you go out, try to go together if it's possible, just to be safe. Please try to get along, you never know, you might end up as best friends. Any questions?" he declared. I shook my head and smiled. This would be the beginning of a new adventure, even if I had to try and be friends with Takashi, the mean and heartless beast.

"No sir." replied Takashi, getting up from his spot. Mike gave us a smile, then left the hotel. I saved his number in my Japanese phone. Oh I realized I should text Mai. Thankfully, even though my phone was Japanese, the interface was still in English. I smiled, going to check if there was free wi-fi in the building. Turns out there is. Takashi grabbed his luggage and went into his room, while checking out the rest of the hotel room. I went to messages and texted Mai paragraphs about Japan and the few photos I took. After, I decided to call my parents. They were glad I made it safe but they wished I called sooner. I put my phone away as I got up to unpack my items into my brand new room.

* * *

And hi! I would love to hear your opinion on it so far, so let me know, if you want.

Thanks again! Next chapter will be up probably by tomorrow...or the day after.

~Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! Okay...So I have a very important question. I would make a poll...but no one visits my profile so I'll ask it here.

**Question: Should Takashi and Kira get charas? **Or would that be too complicated?

Please answer the question by review, PM or you can email me. I really want your opinions! (my email is on my profile)

Thanks for reading! I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the rights/characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kira POV**

I walked into her room to see a light pink bed, with lace curtains, mini drawer, closet and nightstand. she sighed happily as I sat down on the bed. It was a tiring day, coming right from the plane. I unzipped my luggage and took out all my clothes. Then, I opened the 4 compartment drawer to put my clothes in. Shirts in the first, pants or anything worn on the bottom in the second drawer, socks and underwear in the third and random items such as books, school supplies and personal items in the last. I propped up her pink alarm clock next to the nightstand. Then, I decided to change from the clothes I had worn all day and take a shower. I brought a pair of shorts, a light blue blouse and her bathing products to the bathroom when I thought of some words Mike said to us before he left.

_"Another important thing. Since I will not be with you most of the time, it means that you two will be alone in this hotel. I trust you two will behave. Anyways, I know both of you might not be close friends, but you're classmates. During this trip, it is very important to stay close. I want you to go to school together and if you go out, try to go together if it's possible, just to be safe. Please try to get along, you never know, you might end up as best friends. Any questions?"_

I sighed. Now I have to throw away my cold personality towards him and try to be friends. I looked around in the hotel room but Takashi was nowhere to be found. I looked at his door for 10 minutes before having the courage to knock on it. I approached the wooden door with caution, remembering to be nice. I knocked on the smooth wooden surface 2 times before Takashi opened the door.

"Kira? Did you need something?" he asked, opening the door wider. I looked at the time on my cellphone. It read 2:00pm. I looked at him but immediately felt shy so I automatically turned cold again.

"Mike said we needed to get along and we have to stick together or whatnot. So at 3:00, do you want to check out the school with me?" I asked in the coldest voice I could muster. He looked at me surprisingly before blinking.

"Okay sure." he replied, while shutting the door. I got mad, he always treated me like one of those people you wouldn't even bother talking to. He was so full of himself. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I put my clothes down as I took a nice long shower and washed my hair with my new shampoo and conditioner. After, I blow dried it and combed it through. It looked all nice and shiny. I grabbed a white bow headband and slid it on. Then I changed into clothes, my blue blouse and white shorts fit perfectly with the bow and the blue socks I was wearing. I snapped a picture to send to Mai before leaving the bathroom. I looked at the time. 2:45pm. 15 more minutes before we leave. I decided to read my book for a bit on the couch until Takashi comes out.

**Rima POV**

The rest of our weekend went by quickly. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and KusuKusu yelling my name.

"Rima! Get up! It's time for breakfast." yelled my floating chara. I groaned. It was simply too early to wake up. I was definitely not a morning person. I grabbed my cell phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I flipped it open to check the time. It read: 9:00 am. Wow, it wasn't that early after all. I sat up slowly.

"Amu?" I asked, checking to see if she was awake. I looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"Amu went to take a shower, she didn't want to wake you up." exclaimed KusuKusu. I smiled, Amu was such a good friend. I gathered some clothes and waited until Amu was done. After my shower and morning necessities, I went downstairs for breakfast.. The smell of pancakes wafted throughout the kitchen, making my stomach growl.

"Finally awake blond chibi?" asked Kukai playfully at the end of the table. I turned to glare at him, but sadly I failed because my stomach growled right when I was about to glare. Kukai blinked twice and started laughing.

"Hungry, chibi?" he asked, amused. I glared successfully this time as he pushed a tall plate of pancakes towards me.

"Don't worry, Utau made these, not Nagihiko." said Kukai, while giving me a wink. I had nothing to complain about as I dug in. Amu appeared and sat down with her own stack of pancakes. I saved a piece for KusuKusu before bringing my dish to the sink.

"Thanks Utau and Nagi! It was really good!" exclaimed Amu happily.

"Yeah thanks Utau!" I added. Nagihiko just sweat-dropped, he should be used to it by now.

"Get everyone to the living room, in 10 minutes. Amu, you look for Ikuto. Rima, go find Yaya. And everyone else, finish eating and get to the living room in 10 minutes" ordered Utau as she flipped another perfect pancake. I went upstairs to check the bathroom. Nope. Then I went into Utau's room to see Yaya sitting on the bed happily texting.

"Yaya, we have to meet downstairs in the living room in 10 minutes." I stated, while walking further into the room.

"Rima-chi! Guess what?" exclaimed Yaya, excitedly, as usual.

"What?" I asked, trying to amuse her.

"Kairi is coming back from England! Next week!" yelled Yaya happily while jumping on the bed. I'm pretty sure everyone in the house heard that.

"That's great, another person trying to steal Amu from me." I replied, but inside, I was happy. It was kind of obvious that Yaya has liked Kairi since they decorated the celebration ball for graduation.

"Come, on. Let's tell the others." I said while walking out of the room. We arrived downstairs just in time.

"Kairi's coming back next week!" exclaimed Yaya while running towards the living room.

"Yaya, we kind of heard you from upstairs." replied Utau, smiling. I saw Kukai smirk as he opened his mouth, but to be cut off by Utau.

"Okay, we are leaving at 12:00 pm sharp, so make sure you have all your things packed by then. We'll meet in the living once again at 12:00. Be late and Iru will punish you. Have fun!" declared Utau as she walked off. I looked at the time. It read: 10:00 am. 2 hours.

"Rima, let's go pack first." said Amu as she dragged me upstairs. We packed all our things into our bags except for our swimsuit, sunglasses, flip-flops and mp3 players, to Amu's request.

"Wanna go tan with me?" she asked smiling.

"Sure." I replied. I actually like tanning. I am a girl after all. We went to Utau's deck, where we found 2 sun tanning chairs. Perfect. We changed in the corner, since no one was there and then we put on our sunglasses and plopped onto the chairs. Some time after I felt someone shake me.

"Rima, wake up, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Amu as I opened my eyes.

"It's been almost 2 hours? Let's go then!" I replied while getting up from the chair. We both changed back into our normal clothes before leaving the deck.

"Good thing we packed everything beforehand." declared Amu as we climbed up the stairs. We grabbed our bags and went back to the living room. Everyone was sitting around.

"Okay, we're leaving now. Go back to whichever vehicle brought you here. We'll all meet at the Royal Garden when we get back." announced Utau. Everyone got up as I followed Amu to Ikuto's van. We hopped on and sat where we did before.

"Amu, look! I drew this of you and Ikuto in the garden!" exclaimed Miki, flying out of nowhere. Ran and Su giggled as they sat on Amu's shoulders.

"H-hey! Throw that away!" replied Amu, with a bright red face. Ikuto came into the van slyly.

"Good job Miki, now we'll have memories, right Amu?" declared Ikuto slowly.

"I-Ikuto!" exclaimed Amu.

"Save the lovey-dovey stuff for later okay? Let's go home now." I said, breaking the weird talk. Ikuto shrugged as he started up the engine.

~3 hours later~

I opened my eyes. We were on the road, close to Seiyo academy. We were finally back. A few minutes later, we arrived at the big glass building.

"Okay kiddos, get out." stated Ikuto while stretching his arms. We all stretched our bodies before getting out of the van. I grabbed my bags as Amu and I sat at the bench. I looked around to see a girl and a boy walking next to each other. Not in a couple kind of way, more like classmates or friends. I looked a bit closer. The one girl had straight black hair with a blue blouse and white shorts and the boy had short black hair with a blue shirt and black jeans. I gasped. The two people walking looked very similar to the people in my dream.

"Something wrong Rima?" asked Amu as she averted her eyes to the two people.

"Do you know them?" she questioned.

"No, it's nothing." I answered, rubbing my eyes, trying to clear the image. They were probably two random people walking around the park. After all, a lot of people have the same hairstyles. What a weird coincidence.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you didn't see the question up there, I wrote it here too. Please answer it!

**Question: Should Takashi and Kira get charas? **Or would that be too complicated? (Review, PM or email)

~Kelly


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!** First, I've got to say I'm really sorry for not updating in so long...I've been really, really busy...and I'm trying to get all the ideas for this story organized so it will make sense to everyone. Anyways, thank you to all of you who voted and told me if Takashi and Kira should get charas or not! Another thing, I was thinking of writing a new fanfic_ (I will still continue this one!- I recently got a keyboard for my iPad so I can write almost anytime!)..._I have the idea...but I'm not sure when and if I will start it...

Reviews, suggestions, comments, criticism is much appreciated! Thank you.

I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the rights/characters!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kira POV**

We walked down a couple blocks down to see our new school. The school's property was huge. Takashi and I walked past the gate to see the entrance of the school. It was pretty big, even bigger than a normal highschool. It was pretty fancy too. We walked behind the school where we saw vast green land. There was an enormous park next to the school's field. Takashi smiled happily as he saw the soccer field. Next to the park was a glass-like building. It looked like a rich green house as flowers surrounded it completely. There were 2 tracks. One for school, around the soccer field, and one around the park. Takashi and I decided to walk around the park while observing the rest of our new school. While I was walking closer to the glass building, I saw some people there. They were all pretty young looking, maybe the same age as us. I kept walking with Takashi until around 5 o'clock. I smiled. It was all so exciting. Being in Japan was amazing. After, we walked back to our hotel, where we found some instant dinners in the fridge. We ate dinner, then I proceeded to my room to organize my things some more and prepare for tomorrow, where we will go to school. I took out my sleek, black laptop from my bottom drawer and plugged it into the outlet next to me bed. I sat on my bed, then I logged on to one of my favourite websites. It was . It had all the things that girls would need, pretty much. I checked my horoscope by matching my zodiac sign (which was gemini) to the weekly horoscope. I clicked on the gemini symbol. The page loaded and it read: This week is a perfect week for love. You may meet someone you've never met before. Also, this week could bring you jealousy. Your lucky item is a simply necklace. Stay away from sparkly nail polish. I blinked. Love? As in...romance? Well that was odd, I've never liked anyone before and I highly doubted that I would now. But just in case I don't get jealous and mad randomly, I put on my favourite necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a smooth, heart shaped rose quartz stone. I changed my clothes while taking out the uniform Mike gave us. It was a black blazer, white shirt, green tie, and green plaid skirt, very similar to the elementary school uniform. We also had to wear white socks and black shoes. I hung the clothes in the empty closet. I also placed a white bow headband, and my favourite strawberry chapstick on my mini nightstand for tomorrow. I decided to text Mai a bit before going to bed. Tomorrow will be an interesting and exciting day.

_-The next day-_

_*Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne*_

I woke up to the music of World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. I looked at the time. 7am, exactly the time I set my alarm to. The sun from my window shone brightly as I stretched. I climbed out of my pretty pink bed slowly. It was so exciting. I brought my clothes and my towel to take a shower. When I stepped out of my living room, I saw Takashi sitting on the couch, reading another soccer magazine.

"Oh good morning." he greeted with a dull tone. I stared at him before greeting him back. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. the warm water rained down on me as the bubbles from the shampoo popped all over. 20 minutes later, I went to eat some breakfast. Takashi and I both sat at the table to eat some Japanese bread we found in the fridge. We both had our uniforms on. I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door together. We walked down the blocks to the school. There were many students walking close by, in the same red/green uniforms we were wearing. All the students were laughing together as they walked to school. It seems like Seiyo middle school is a great school. I looked at Takashi and I saw him looking at all the passing girls. I rolled my eyes, he was such is pervert. Soon enough, we arrived at the gate. We walked together through the gate towards towards the school while I felt many pairs of eyes on me. It was uncomfortable so I initially reacted and I stepped closer to Takashi before I realized how close I was to him. My eyes grew wide as I stepped away while muttering "sorry". We walked our way through the students socializing in front of the school. A few girls walked up to Takashi and waved "hi", before winking. I walked ahead and into the school without him.

"Kira! Wait." he exclaimed before following me. I ignored him and I asked a student passing by for directions, since I translated it with my cell, to the office. We walked down the hall before we appeared at the office. We knocked then stepped in politely.

"Hello, we are the new exchange students for grade 8." explained Takashi in Japanese to the man at the desk. We both bowed slightly to show respect. The principal had golden-brown prince like hair and kind light brown eyes. He greeted us while giving us our schedules and other important papers. He also handed us a book of Japanese translations required for class and life in general, our school textbooks and workbooks, and a notebook to use for anything we want. Takashi and I already knew some Japanese from before so we knew the basics, but school work would be hard, unless we had dictionaries or translators. We thanked the principal before walking out. I looked into the book. We have both Japanese and English classes. We walked down the hall where students were walking about. I took out the map included in the book the principal gave us and looked for class 8A. We walked past a few more halls before waiting at the door. A teacher with a purple bun and glasses holding a clipboard and a portfolio walked up to us.

"Exchange student?" she attempted to ask us in English.

"Hai. Konichiwa." replied Takashi, as we bowed. She nodded while giving us a smile. She told us to stay at the door for awhile until she calls us in. On the door, it said Suzuki-sensei.

"Himura Takashi, Kira Maki." declared Suzuki-sensei. Takashi stepped into the classroom, while I followed him shyly. We stood at the front of the classroom. A girl with wavy blond hair and pretty golden eyes creepily stared at me. I looked away but her eyes were still on me the whole time.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Himura Takashi*." introduced Takashi confidently while bowing. I also needed to introduce myself.

"K-kon'nichiwa, w-watashinonamaeha Maki Kira*." I greeted quietly with a small bow.

"Arrigatou Himura-san, Maki-san." replied the teacher smiling, while she led us to our new spots. I sat next to Takashi at the back of the class. In front of me was a girl with long purple hair. The girl turned around and handed me a note. I looked at her face. It was a guy. I blinked before smiling back shyly. First period was math, no need to understand Japanese for this class. I took out the math book we were given earlier and turned to page 45. I know I shouldn't be reading/or passing notes during the first day of school but I was curious to see what the purple headed guy wanted to say. I opened the note to see:

_Hello, welcome to Seiyo Middle school! My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagihiko. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. =)_

The note was perfectly written...in English! They must have a pretty good English program. I smiled at the note. Nagihiko seemed like a friendly guy. I wrote, trying to be friendly since I wasn't the social type, back in English :

_Hello! Thank you so much! I was just wondering, could you tell me a bit about where we go for lunch and where our breaks are? By the way, your English is very good! And you can call me Kira. ^^_

I looked around before softly tossing the note to Nagihiko. It landed perfectly, right next to his pencil. I smiled, things were just getting interesting.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for reading ^^ The new story idea...it was going to be based on a real life experience...but I'm not sure this account is safe enough from people I know to post on. Although I hope I will write it. Expect a chapter before the 6th of May! (I'm going on a long bus ride for a field trip on the 6th so I'll probably get the 2/3/4+ chapters done by the 7th!)_

Translation:**  
*Hello my name is Takashi Himura/Kira Maki**


	9. Chapter 9

****Hi everyone! Yes...I know. I haven't updated in FOREVER! even though I said I would. I'm really sorry! I've been so busy and yeah I really don't have an excuse. I WILL UPDATE SOON THOUGH.

Anyway...

I just want to know...Should Kira and Takashi be temporary guardians? Or too cliche?

Please let me know over PM or review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the rights/characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rima POV**

I gasped softly as the two transfer students walked in. They looked so much-no, exactly alike to the ones I had dreamed about. I rubbed my eyes before taking another peek. No doubt about it, they were the same people. They introduced themselves as they sat down, behind Nagihiko and I. The girl was pretty, just like in my dream while the guy was tall and had a captivating smile. This is going to be interesting. I glanced at the girl, named Kira, watching her fold up a small piece of paper and tossing it on, Nagihiko's desk! For some reason, I felt a bit agitated. Brushing it off, thinking that it was just the fact that I was tired, I paid attention to the teacher, for once. 2 periods later, the bell rung for lunch. Since lunch and break added together was 1 hour, I didn't rush to get out from my seat, it's not like I have to listen to the teacher anymore.

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-san, Maki-san and Himura-san, could you please come to my desk for a minute?" asked Suzuki-sensei.

"Rima-chan, we'll meet you in the cafeteria!" exclaimed Amu when she heard my name being called by sensei.

"Okay, see you later." I replied I, along with Nagihiko, Takashi and Kira walked up to her desk.

"Yes sensei?" asked Nagihiko politely.

"Mashiro and Fujisaki-san, I have a favor to ask of you two. You both know that Maki and Himura-san are new, which is why I am asking you both to guide them around the school, meet other teachers and help them out this week as a buddie. We want them to feel welcome at our school." explained Suzuki-sensei.

"Yes, of course." replied Nagihiko, while I nodded in agreement.

"I knew you two would be up for it. Okay, Mashiro-san, why don't you show Maki-san around while Fujisaki can be with Takashi." sensei decided while writing it down.

"Sure. Let's go, Maki-san." I responded quickly after hearing my stomach grumble.

"Okay, that's all then. I trust you two will take care of them well. Thank you again." added Suzuki-sensei, smiling. As we headed out the door, I decided I want to know the transfers better. It's not everyday you get transfer students from North America. Maybe we could be friends, as long as she isn't a best-friend thief, like Nagihiko is.

"Maki-san, can I call you Kira? You may call me Rima. Rima-sama. Just kidding." I said with a smile. Kira smiled back softly.

"Yes please, and thank you R-Rima." she replied quietly.

"Rima-chan, let's bring Takashi and Kira around for a tour around the school at lunch break." Nagihiko suggested.

"...Okay, - oi! Why aren't using Maki-san? How impolite, I expected better Nagihiko." I replied, proving a point.

"But she said I could call her Kira-chan." answered Nagihiko smoothly. I felt anger rise.

"Anyways, aren't we all friends now?" said Nagihiko, while sweat-dropping and backing away from me slightly.

"Oh yeah, Mashiro-san, may I call you Rima? Please call me Takashi." declared Takashi with a pure smile. He had such a charismatic smile. I was almost speechless for a minute.

"Sure thing." I replied angelically, for some reason. It was definitely not what I would usually do. We headed to the cafeteria to where we usually sit.

"There's Mashiro-sama and Fujisaki-kun! That completes the guardians." whispered some girls by the door.

"Wow, I heard that those two were chosen to guide 2 new transfer students! They're so cool!" exclaimed a brown-haired boy to his friends. Ignoring all the buzz, I walked up to Amu-chan.

"Amu, Nagihiko and I were asked by sensei to be Kira and Takashi's guides since they are new." I explained.

"Cool. I'm Hinamori Amu, and this year is our friend Yuiki Yaya." declared Amu while directing to Yaya.

"Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san. I'm Takashi Himura." greeted Takashi cooly.

"My name is Kira Maki. Nice to meet you." added Kira quietly, while bowing slightly.

"Amu is MY very best friend. Well Yaya too." I replied, while Amu and Nagihiko both sweatdropped.

"But Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend first." declared Yaya innocently.

"Amu-chan! Why aren't I your best friends? I'm the Queen's chair though!" I fake sobbed, sinking into a chair.

"Eh?! Um...uh...No you're my best friend too! It's okay Rima!" replied Amu, flustered.

"She's faking." declared Nagihiko, smirking, while Amu relaxed back in her chair.

"You...PURPLE HEADED CROSSDRESSER!" I exclaimed, with fire burning in my eyes.

"R-Rima-chan? Are you okay?" Kira asked innocently after witnessing fake tears then chibi power.

"She's fine! This always happens!" exclaimed Yaya happily.

"O-Oh okay." said Kira, while turning to watch me chase Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, shouldn't you bring Maki-san and Himura-san to the lunch bar?" questioned Amu calmy. I immediately stopped. That wasn't smart of me to do.

"Let's go Kira, Takashi." I said, after collecting myself calmly.

"S-sure." they replied, following me to the lunch bar. It was one of those self-serve places. There was many types of Japanese food.

"Okay, so there are main meal, side snack, fruit and dessert. You can grab one of each." I explained while grabbing some sushi onto my tray.

"Hm, okay." replied Takashi as he surveyed the food laid before him. We all picked out our food before returning to the table where Amu, Yaya and Nagihiko awaited us.

"Ne ne, why don't we invite Kira to a girl's only sleepover? We can get to know her better!" suggested Yaya excitedly.

"Sounds great! Kira, wanna come to one of our sleepovers this Friday? I'm pretty sure my mom will say yes so let's do it at my house." answered Amu smiling.

"Yay! We can all be friends! Let's ask Utau if she can come too!" exclaimed Yaya happily.

"Okay then, I'll give you an invitation soon, Nade style." winked Amu.

"Oh. Um...Thank you!" replied Kira shyly. She smiled and started eating her lunch.

"Now that I think of it, the last time we had a boys and girls sleepover was 3 months ago, and that was at Utau's mansion." I declared thoughtfully.

"That's true. Maybe we need another one soon. All of us here could go, even Tadase, if he wants." replied Nagihiko with a smile. Boy did that smile annoy me. Lunch ended soon and it was time to go outside for the break. Nagihiko and I took Kira and Takashi around the school. We visited pretty much every area. My legs were so tired, I almost called a servant. A few periods later, it was time to go home, in other words; the Royal Garden.

"Okay well we have a meeting to attend so we'll see you two tomorrow okay?" I said, while showing them the way out.

"Bye Rima-chan and Nagihiko-san! Thank you." exclaimed Kira happily.

"Thanks again." added Takashi, while giving us a wave. I smiled while waving back. This was just getting interesting. We still have the sleepover to go.

****

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

**WILL UPDATE SOON-PROMISE! =)**

**~Kelly **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey...*sigh* Sorry, I lied.**

**I know I should have posted much earlier...but I kind of had writer's block...=( **

**Anyways...I want to announce something to all my amazing followers out there.**

**I am going to be starting a new fanfic. It's going to be one I can update regularly...and there's also a secret behind it. So maybe we'll reveal that later on.**

**I will still be updating this one as much as I can. Thanks for still reading and following!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kira POV**

The first day of school was great! I was so excited. Rima-chan invited me to a sleepover with Amu and Yaya. I looked over at Takashi. He was acting so polite in front of everyone, even though he doesn't usually act like that. Probably trying to make an impression. I grabbed my phone to text Mai all about my first day. Takashi and I crossed the street, walking to our apartment-like hotel. We walked in silently. It was really awkward as we both entered to our rooms. I just ignored it. Why couldn't Takashi be a gentleman? Like Nagihiko. I remember earlier today when he greeted me with a handwritten note. His long purple hair was so shiny too. He looked a bit like a prince from a fairy tail. Wait...What am I thinking... I shook my head slightly before jumping onto my bed. I looked at the time, it was only 3:10. I decided to go shopping, there was so much of Japan to explore. I walked out of my room after changing into a pretty lace top and black shorts. I grabbed my white purse and stuffed my cellphone into it. Takashi was lying on the couch lazily.

"I'm going out for some shopping. I'll buy sushi for dinner. Is that okay?" I said cooly, not bothering to be nice with someone like him.

"Hm? Oh sure, California please." he answered, while looking up for a brief second.

"Okay." I stated before walking out the door. I exited the hotel and walked onto the main street, hoping to catch a taxi, since I didn't know which bus to take and they had a ton of taxi's just driving by. An empty drove along the street as I waved to it. I got in the yellow car and greeted the driver before telling him my destination, which was Ebisu Mall. A few minutes later we arrived at the enormous building. It was a light golden building with so many areas and bridges to get through all of them. I took a few bills out to pay the driver. I thanked him while getting out. I ran towards the entrance. It was so exciting. I searched on Google the night before that Ebisu Mall was one of the best malls in Tokyo because of their wide assortment of everything, including a section for groceries and restaurants. I walked in the huge mall and looked around. Crowds of people roamed everywhere in the glittering mall. I walked up to a map and looked over all the sections with my limited vocabulary. I decided to buy a few new clothes. I went up the escalator and found a cute shop called Kawaii~Desu. The name describes their contents perfectly. From tshirt to swimsuits, the store had a wide variety of cute clothes and accessories. I walked in, browsing around the store. I found an adorable pyjama set. It was a cute blue tank dress with black lace edges and black shorts. Little black ribbons decorated the dress nicely. I looked at the price, it was on sale. Only 1163.04 yen ($12.00). I decided to put it in one of the stores baskets while looking around for other clothes. I also found a pretty long sleeved crop top that was deep violet with metallic rhinestones all over for 775.36 yen ($8.00). I also added it into my basket. After paying for the items, I walked into a store that sells items for the home/kitchen. I decided to buy 2 blue bowls and 2 pair of wooden chopsticks. Why was I buying all the stuff that we needed. Stupid Takashi. I payed for it at the register before continuing with my shopping. 2 hours later, I had bought my pyjamas, the purple crop top, bowls and chopsticks, sleep mask, some stationary and a midnight blue sleeping bag that was on sale, just in case Amu didn't have enough. I looked at the time. It was 5:30. I better go buy the sushi before it's too late. I walk over a glass bridge to the produce building. I looked around. Everything was so colourful and it smelled so good. I went into a sushi shop and ordered rolls of California sushi. Might as well get California too. After, I walked into a small produce shop. I bought some lychee and a few boxes of Pocky. Who doesn't love Pocky? I walked up to the cash register when a familiar looking purple headed person turned around. It was Nagihiko.

"Kira? Is that you?" asked Nagihiko curiously.

"O-oh hello Nagihiko!" I greeted shyly.

"What a coincidence. Are you buying groceries too?" questioned Nagihiko, smiling.

"Yes. I was just buying some dinner and Pocky." I replied while putting some of my shopping bag on the ground since they weighed so much. Nagihiko glanced down at my bags and sweat-dropped slightly.

"Did you do a lot of shopping today?" he asked while paying the cashier. It was soon my turn. I pulled out a few bills and handed them to her.

"Y-yeah I guess I went a bit overboard." I replied laughing.

"Those look heavy, I'll bring them home for you." he replied.

"Eh? Um it's okay! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that!" I responded quickly.

"It's fine. I have time and it'll be really hard for you to carry all that. Come on, let's go." he declared while grabbing most of my bags.

"Um arigatou!" I replied, following him to a fancy taxi. We put the bags in the trunk while he opened the door for me and I sat down. He sat next to me on the other side.

"What's your address?" Nagihiko asked me politely. I told him the address of the hotel before the taxi sped off. We talked a bit about school before we arrived. I opened my purse and pulled out a bunch of bills. Nagihiko spotted them.

"Kira! No it's okay." he said while pushing his warm hand over mine to shove the bills back in.

"You helped me so much already, I'll pay the bill." I replied softly.

"No no, my family owns this taxi so we don't have to pay them every time we get a ride." he explained, while helping me get out. His family owns a taxi?! What?

"O-oh. Still, how can I repay you?" I asked.

"You don't have to. We're friends, right?" he replied with a smile. I nodded back with a smile on my face too. We grabbed my bags out of the trunk and headed to the elevator of the hotel.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you for everything Nagihiko." I declared happily.

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" he replied.

"Yeah, see you!" I said while getting into the elevator. I entered the room exhausted. Takashi was probably in his room. I was right. He was nowhere in plain sight. I left his package of sushi on the table. I went to wash the new bowls and chopsticks with warm water before placing one of each next to Takashi's sushi. I took my part and went to my room. No point in eating at the table alone. I walked across the living room to my room when I hear a door open. I turn around slightly and Takashi walks out of his room with earbuds in. His eyes directed to the package of sushi on the table.

"Ah...Thanks Kira. It is clean right?" he asked with a goofy looking face. My right eye twitched as I bit my tongue to prevent myself from yelling at him. I rolled my eyes while turning around.

"Of course it is. Eat it if you want." I said with annoyance in my voice. I walked in my room and plopped onto the bed. Oh yeah, I forgot the things I bought in the kitchen. I tiptoe out of my room to see Takashi eating the sushi on the couch. I smiled slightly. As least he didn't waste my food, that jerk. I grabbed my bags and headed back to my room. Once I got comfortable, I laid all my purchases out. I placed my pyjamas and my new shirt, which I decided I would wear at the sleepover or on the weekend. I put the rest of my things away. I finished my homework and everything else before falling asleep. Everything was going pretty well. Then again, it's only been 1 day.

* * *

Yay!

Okay thanks for reading!

Please tell me if you like it or not so far! =)


End file.
